Damn Good Actor
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: Dally decides to trick Tim to get what he wants. Tim doesn't think it'll ever happen again. Dally knows better. Tim/Dally
1. Chapter 1

Tim wasn't at all surprised when Dallas practically fell into his room after a party at Buck's.

"Dally, what're you doin' in my house?" drawled Tim, standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Dally looked at Tim's bare and scarred chest for a moment before shrugging. Tim shook his head at Dally's drunken antics.

"C'mon, Dally, you're too drunk for Curley 'n' Angela t' see ya here," said Tim, grabbing Dally's arm and yanking the younger greaser farther into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Stumbling, Dally fell onto Tim's bed, bringing Tim with him. The old bed creaked in protest. Tim glared at Dally, who smiled in return.

"Hi, Tim," slurred Dally, curling his arms around Tim. "Damn, you're warm."

Tim slung Dally off the bed grumpily. Dally's eyes widened as he lay still on the floor, like he was scared. Then he started laughing.

"Ugh, he went 'n' turned inta Two-Bit."

Dally's laughter stopped as he clambered back onto Tim's bed. The springs screeched loudly, making Tim cringe. Once again, Dally wound his arms around Tim, who sighed. He didn't bother shoving the other teen off of the bed again, knowing that Dally would just come back. It'd be better if Dally just fell asleep.

But no, nothing could go Tim's way, ever. Because there was Dallas' face up in his, and getting closer. Before Tim could shove him away, the damage was done. Dally had kissed him. And worse yet, Tim hadn't minded at all.

And he continued to not mind when Dally clambered on top of him, still ravaging his mouth as the bed groaned under them. Soon, Dally calmed down, but the two kept kissing, though now the exchange was gentler, sweeter. Tim, now being able to think, thought about how horribly someone would take the fact that the two toughest hoods in Tulsa were getting so comfy with each other. He decided he didn't care. Dally was drunk, so it wouldn't happen again.

Then again, Tim didn't know that Dally was acting.

**Oh, I have a creepy mind, do I not?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tim woke up with Dallas curled against his chest. For a moment, he didn't know why, then last night's events came flooding back to him. Tim felt his eyebrows jump up. Then he scoffed before tightening his grip on Dally. It was damn cold in the house, and Dally was warm.

But the sudden movement woke Dallas up. He didn't want to be awake, because if he was, Tim might make him leave. Then again, if he felt like he did the night before, Dally might be able to get some extra warmth.

"Mornin' Tim," he said sleepily, curling his arms around the older greaser.

Tim's body went rigid. Then it hit him.

"Wait a minnit, how'd you know where you are? You was roarin' drunk last night."

Dally blushed. "Well, I was actin'. Wanted to see if you liked me."

"Oh, you li'l bastard!" growled Tim,scowling. Seeing Dally's face turn worried, Tim grinned. "Oh well."

Tim pounced, swinging a leg over Dally's hips, practically laying on top of him. There was a passionate kiss shared that could rival the one from the night before. It was like they were two lovers that had been separated for too long. But the kiss had to end too early for both of them, because Tim heard someone entering the house.

"It's Curly," Tim stated quietly after there was a loud crash. He pressed a soft kiss to Dally's lips. "Time for you to do some more acting."

At that, Tim shoved Dally roughly to the floor.

"We gotta be fightin' when Curly gets up here."

There was a countdown from ten then- "DALLAS WINSTON, IMMA KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Dally almost laughed. "OH LIKE YOU CAN DO IT, SHEPARD!"

Their voices carried through the house, but their laughter didn't. Tim picked Dally off of the floor, putting him into a headlock and leading him out of the door, where Curly was standing, awestruck.

"Hey, baby bro," greeted Tim. "Back inna minnit."

Still in a headlock, Dally was lead out of the house. Tim let go and quickly kissed Dally.

"See ya 'round, Dal."


End file.
